Assembly
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: Vega was driving her crazy. And she decided that this assembly was a waste of a time...M for Safety


**YES! I'M BACK! AND WELL ALIVE TO! IM SO SORRY FOR ABONDING EVERYONE..SCHOOL...PARENTS GETTING BACK TOGETHER...YEAH...BUT ANYWAYS, I AM WORKING ON A VERY SPECIAL STORY RIGHT NOW, BUT FOR NOW I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHIG TO HOLD YOU OVER. OKAY! ON WITH THE STORY. Oh and P.S- Sorry about me sucking at writing smut...that's pretty much why it didn't have alot of detail so..yeah..**

It was Friday morning in Holywood, when a certain goth girl was awoken to the sound of her phone going off. " Ugh..who is texting me at 7:00am in the freakin morning? " Jade thought bitterly. But when she looked at her phone, the bitrness seemed to be replaced with softness...and abit of annoyance.  
>She had gotten a text message from her girlfriend Tori. " Of course Vega would be texting me this early. Who else gets up as early as her? " Jade thought aloud. But when she checked the phone again, she saw that it wasn't a text message, but a picture message. Jade raised an eyebrow for a moment then clicked the open button.<br>Her eyes went a bit wide. The picture was of Tori in nothing more than a red lacy bra and a mathching thong. Jade was practically drooling over the picture. But Tori's state of dress isin't the only thing she noticed. She also noticed Tori was wasn't just standing, but more like...posing...as if she were modeling for Victorias Secret magizene. (How Ironic) And Tori also had a smile on her face so sinful it almost burned. When Jade was finally able to tear her eyes away from the sensual picture she scrolled down to read the message that said: Have a nice morning Jade;). Jade's tounge was in a knot.  
>" Wow vega... you've definatlly outdone yourself this time.." Jade couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. Just the thought of being able to be with a girl like Vega, well, she pretty much considered herself the luckiest girl on earth. But of course she'd NEVER tell anyone she thought that, especially Vega. While Jade was getting ready, little did she know that the younger Vega sister had alot more planned for her that day..<p>

**XxXxXxXx**

Jade arrived at school and headed straight to her locker to put her stuff into. She was about to put her Theatre History Book in her locker when she heard the sound of high heels stop right by her locker. She closed the locker door just a bit to see who it was, and she swore she was so close to dropping her textbook on her own foot. The reason being beacause Tori vega stand in front of her in a dark purple halter top exposing the incredible cleavege she possessed, a black mini skirt 2 sizes too small, and black gucchi high heels. " Morning Jade " she said with a smile. " You too Vega, ALL of you " Jade smirked. Tori couldn't help but smirk back. " You enjoy your wake up call this morning? " she said in a tone that was abit low and sensual. Jade smiled. " Absoultley. " " Good. and who knows, mabey that text message might encourage me to try something later on today..if your following.." Tori trailed off leaning against Jade forcing her to lean against the lockers.  
>" Who says i'll let you try that something? " Jade wanted her voice to come out as a scowl, but ended up coming out a bit nervous...and Tori knew it. "Hmm?.. Just a feeling " Tori all but purred into Jades ear. Tori was know leaning her body on Jades. She lifted Jades shirt just a bit too see her stomach and her hands rubbed over Jades stomach causing Jades breath to hitch. " V-vega, I'm warning you.." Tori had a smirk on her face so big it was sinful. " Shhhh..." Tori whspered. Just then the bell rang. Tori pushed her self off Jade and before walking walking off said, " I'll see you, later " and with that she gave jade a quick blow kiss and a wink and walked off to class. Jade was left standing dumbfounded thinking only one thing. " I am so fucking whipped ".<p>

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Afew minutes before lunch ended the P.A. system came on with the sound of princiaple Ikner's voice. " Attention, all juniors of Hollywood Arts please report to the audatorium for an assembly". Everyone at the tabel groaned. Usally the assemblys at HollyWood Arts were nothing more than pretty much repeating stuff that the group had heard already over a million times by some other teacher. When they reached the audotorium they all began too look for a seat. Suddenly jade felt someone blow into her ear. Her breath hitched. " Hey..." Tori purred. Jade growled. " Damn you Vega..." Tori simply giggled. " Come on lets sit in the back so we can sleep and the teachers won't see us.  
>Jade thought it was a brilliant idea, but she didn't know that that's not the reason Tori wanted to sit in the back. They both sat in there seats and began to listen...which wouldn't be happening for long. " Hello sudents, as you all know..." Jade automatically tuned him out,<br>leaned back, and began to close her eyes. But just when she was about to fall asleep, she felt a sensation so incredible she thought she might faint. Said sensation, was tori giving jade's neck a long,wet, and hot lick. " God Jade..I need you right now.." Tori whispered. " Come on. Let's skip this stupid assembly and go back to my place.." My ears had to be malfunctioning or something. I could've swore I just heard Vega suggest that we skip school and go to her place. " Are you crazy Vega? We'll get caught! " Tori's hand moved massage jades butt. Jade let out a quiet moan as a response to the touch. " Pleasssseee Jadee? " Tori begged with a sensual pout. Jade couldn't take it anymore, Vega was driving her crazy, and she decided that this assembly was a complete waste of time. " Your car or my car? " Jade asked eagerly. Tori smiled so big it hurt. They decided to take jade's car. Jade was having a hard time driving considering the fact that Tori was kissing her neck and had her hand rubbing on her thigh. Thankfully the made it to Tori's house in one piece, rushed out of the car and swung the door open before looking at eachother one last time before they devore eachother. Tori took her shirt and skirt off and to Jade's suprise, she was wearing the exact same outfit she had on in the picture message. She strutted over to the stairs and beckoned Jade with her finger. " Come upstairs Jade ". Her voice has never sounded so seductive. Jade nearly tripped over each of the stairs rushing to get up to Vegas bedroom. When she entered her room, Tori was sitting on the bed waiting for Jade to join her. " Well? What are you waiting for Jadeyln? " She smirked. Jade shot her a quick glare. But then walked over to the bed and was immediatly pinned down by vega. She straddled her waist and the smirk she had on a few seconds ago stayed in place. " Your wearing too many clothes jade ". she purred. Before Tori could even think about it, Jade had pressed her lips too tori's in a searing kiss. The kiss was getting heated by the second; Tounges battiling, hands roaming. Jade's shirt lie on the bedroom floor along with with hers and vegas bras. Tori began to kiss down jades neck and lick across her collar bone, which caused jade to realease a low moan. The tori's hand went strainght into jades jeans and she cupped the goth girls folds. " Oh Fucking hell "..moaned Jade. Tori's seductive smile just got wider and wider. "you want my fingers inside you?" " God Vega..YES " "Then take these off.." Jade immediatly sat up and unbottned her jeans and slid them down her legs following her underware. When she came back to the bed Her and Tori went on with thier..." Fun "...for the next few hours.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tori and Jade returned to school about 10 minutes after the assembly ended. " Hey, we didnt see you guys come out of the audotorium, where'd you go?" questioned Andre. " Oh you just couldn't see us. We were sitting in the back so we could sleep and the teachers wouldn't see us ". Answered Tori. " Yup, slept like a log " Jade fake ywaned and the gave tori a quick wink. Tori simply smiled in return. " Smart move you two ".  
>Beck stated." Who wants to go get some sushi? " asked a bubbly Cat. Everyone nodded and headed for the door. Jade felt Tori's hand slip into hers and she smiled and squeezed it just a little tighter. For the rest of the day only one thought had crossed Jade's mind: Thank God we had an assembly today...<p>

.

.END

Soooo? Whatdya think? Again, I know I suck at smut..very sorry. But anyways, I will be uploading the first chapter to the amazing story Iv'e been working on for awhile now very soon so hang in there. Thanks you guys! Adios 4 now!


End file.
